


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by annalikestotalk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: The first time you meet her, you do not know who she is. Ah, but she does not care. She has never been one for a reputation, not when one look at her is all you need to see the fight in her. She knows who you are, and this is enough.This is the point, actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://inkstay.tumblr.com/post/143674631334/may-prompts
> 
> 12 - She had smoke in her eyes and death at her back.
> 
> Unbeta'd. There may be mistakes. Sorry.

The first time you meet her, you do not know who she is. Ah, but she does not care. She has never been one for a reputation, not when one look at her is all you need to see the fight in her. She knows who you are, and this is enough.

This is the point, actually.

See, you have always been interested in a reputation. What is power but a promise, and what is a promise if no one will believe it? And you have always wanted power. You have been scraping away in the dirt to build a name for yourself and it seems all your efforts have not gone to waste. She does not want a reputation. She does want power. And she knows who you are.

She approaches you in an ashy, dingy bar, not the worst Los Santos has to offer but far from the things that you dream of. You do not know who she is, but she has smoke in her eyes and death at her back, and from the first look you know she will be important. You do not realise yet quite how important.

Together you grow. At first it is just the two of you, taking on the big wide city by yourselves. And then a boy (not even a man, and it might be sad were it not so common) drowning in cheap imitations of gold lands on your doorstep. He wants power too, wants it with a hunger that you feel resonating within you as well. Eventually the boy will lean to bleed shining ichor and he will become one of the most dangerous people you have ever met. You will be grateful you have him under your control, despite the days when you suspect it might be the other way around.

The next ones to find you are also just boys, still children. This time you do not spare the energy to pity them. One of them has the face of a cherub and the anger of an explosion (as well as an aptitude for the real thing), and the other is so apathetic you wonder if he is even capable of feeling emotion (a question which you'll never be quite certain you have the answer to, but a disposition you will thank for giving him the steadiest hands you've ever known).

There will be many more after them, but only one you and her find yourselves - or at least, only one you hire yourselves. This one is similar to her, walks up to you in a bar because he knows who you are. The big difference this time is that you know who he is too. Some people call him the most dangerous man in America, but those people have never met your golden boy. And the people who call him the most dangerous person, well, they've never met your second in command. She is there with you when the man in the mask introduces himself and you do not doubt for a second that you are safe as long as she is there. The man introduces himself with a name that means wanderer, and you tell him that he has reached the end of his journey. Men like him always decide to stay when they find this city and he will be no different.

It shouldn't work. Hell, some days you think that it doesn't, that it never could, that you were insane for ever thinking you could lead a group of such dangerous people and not expect to wake to a knife in your throat. On these days, she sits you in your room with a bottle of whiskey and keeps everything running smoothly until the alcohol has killed the last of the panic. 

She has a reputation now, but not a big one. Getaway driver, pilot, dangerous but low priority. High priority: Vagabond, Jones, Ramsey. Leave the quiet one, leave the idiot, leave the girl. This is why no one has stopped you yet, why no one has managed to topple the empire you have built on these foundations. Her spine is strong enough to carry an entire kingdom and you know she will not break under the stress. You are the leader but she is the monarch, and you bend your knee to her, a lowly jester before your queen.

She does not want a reputation. You give her yours and it is enough.

She does want power. You give her your city and it is enough.

She knows who you are.

It is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be Jackeoff but it kind of turned into a short origin for the original six. Oops.
> 
> I'm super new to this, so if you have any constructive criticisms, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at annalikestotalk.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me!


End file.
